


Week Twelve - "You’re one insult away from starting a war."

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Twelve - "You’re one insult away from starting a war."

" _That_ is your car?" I asked, my voice pitching higher than it normally did.

Sam, his brother's arm around his shoulder as he helped him to the car, looked at me, a mix of warning and pity in his eyes. Heavens knew why.

My eyes moving on to Dean, I figured that was why. He was glaring at me through the blood on his face.

"Careful now. " he panted, barely able to speak through his injuries. "You’re one insult away from starting a war."

"What the hell are you talking about? I - Why would I ever insult such a Beauty?"

"Come again?"

"She's gorgeous." I breathed, running my hand over the gleaming paint job where it shimmered in the light of a nearby street lamp. "I'm kind of jealous, to be honest. I just... borrow cars as I go."

"I like her." Dean told his brother, and I grinned at him before a violent cough shook his battered body.

Sam hurriedly handed me the keys, and I unlocked the car, then moving on to help Sam maneuver his brother into the backseat.


End file.
